1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch-sensing input device and more particularly, to an active stylus with switching functions, which uses a rotating barrel to switch a control device instead of the use of function keys, preventing from inadvertently touching function keys and improving the convenience of the operation of the active stylus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With fast development of modern technology, various advanced electronic products such as smart phone, touchscreen computers and TVs that have the characteristic of ease of use have been created and appeared on the market. Instead of the use of a keyboard or keypad in a computer or mobile phone for data input, a smart phone, tablet computer, touch screen computer or touch screen TV allows a user to operate it by touching or approaching a software icon on the surface of its touch screen directly with the finger or a stylus.
A stylus may be equipped with multiple function keys for switching by the user to initiate different functional operations, such as color change, clear, switching windows or screenshot, eliminating a complicated clicking procedure and saving much operating time.
However, in order to mate with different versatile designs of advanced electronic products, the number of stylus function keys must be relatively increased. When using a stylus, the user can inadvertently touch the function keys to initiate an undesired functional operation.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a stylus with switching functions that eliminates the aforesaid problem.